Devices for mounting on door hinges for supporting clothing and other items are known and include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,127, Hinge Hanger, Morrison et al., issued 23 Jul. 1974; No. 2,595,521, Clothes Drying Rack, Hanson, issued 6 May 1952; No. 3,044,630, Hinge Pin Hook, Szabo, issued 17 Aug. 1962; No. 2,927,761, Hinge Mounted Support, Martiello, issued 8 Mar. 1960; No. 2,128,596, Clothes Hanger, Redin, issued 30 Aug. 1938; No. 5,117,987, Garment Support, Lombardo, issued 2 Jun. 1992; No. 1,208,986, Combination Hinge and Rack, Krodel, issued 19 Dec. 1916; and No. 3,200,435, Hanger For Use With A Hinge, Hemmeter et al., issued 17 Aug. 1965.